justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Are You Gonna Go My Way
|artist = |year = 1993 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Sweat Mashup) |dg = |mashup = Sweat Mashup |mode = Solo |pc = Sky Blue Purple (Remake) |gc = Orange Dark Blue (Remake) |pictos = 59 (Classic) 56 (Mashup) |perf = Céline Rotsen}} "Are You Gonna Go My Way" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a young woman that seems to be a hippie. She has magenta hair, a bandana, a tank top, a blue vest, blue-and-purple pants, and white-and-purple sneakers. She has a sky blue outline. Remake In the remake, she is very different and she now has a different color scheme; Her hair and tanktop are orange and yellow, her bandana is pink, her vest is now purple and pink, her pants have been darkened, and her sneakers are now white-and-yellow. She appears to have a darker shade of blue for her outline. gonnagomyway_coach_1@2x.png| gonnagomyway_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is like an alley with a multicolored map of the United States on the wall. Mashup Are You Gonna Go My Way has an unlockable Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Satisfaction'' *''Firework '' *''Venus'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''I Was Made For Loving You (Sweat) *Are You Gonna Go My Way '' *''Venus'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' GM *''Satisfaction'' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Punch with both of your arms twice '''Gold Move 2: Put your right arm up with a peace sign. This is the final move of the routine. AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Gold Move 1 AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM2Remake.png|Gold Move 2 Just_Dance_3_Are_You_Gonna_Go_My_Way_Lenny_Kravitz.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Just_Dance_3_Are_You_Gonna_Go_My_Way_Lenny_Kravitz (1).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: Punch with both of your arms twice. AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Gold Move AYGMWMUGM.gif Appearances in Mashups Are You Gonna Go My Way is featured in the following Mashups: * Disturbia * Jamaican Dance * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)] Appearances in Playlists Are You Gonna Go My Way appears in the following Playlists. * Rock ( ) * Pop! Pop! (Just Dance 3) * Oldies but goldies (Just Dance 3) Captions Are You Gonna Go My Way ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Hi All * Hippie Cheers * Hippie Groove * Hippie Plane * Hippie Swim * Woodstock Trivia * The Beta dancer of ''Futebol Crazy appears in the Sweat Mashup for some reason, but only for the Xbox 360 version. For the Wii and PS3, only the pictogram color is changed. Also, in the Kinect version, there isn't any ball coming from anywhere. * In the Mashup, the pictograms for this dancer are in a darker shade of blue. * Are You Gonna Go My Way’s Sweat Mashup is the only one in where the original coach appears. * The Mashup is the final unlockable Sweat Mashup. * Her mouth glitches for four seconds in the end of the routine. * On Xbox 360, the routine has some pictograms glitches: ** A pictogram fades away before its related move is performed. ** Some pictograms slide faster than others. ** Near the end, there is an incorrect Gold Move pictogram: it shows a move that it actually not supposed to be a Gold Move. *** The Gold Move effect accompanies the pictogram but the move isn't counted as a Gold Move.https://youtu.be/rENvO5PYCn4?t=210 Gallery Gonnagomywaysquare.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' Gonnawaymashup.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way (Mashup) Gonnagomyway.jpg|''Are You Gonna Go My Way (Remake) KravitzMenu.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' on the menu gonnagomyway_cover@2x.jpg| cover GonnaGoMyWay_Background_FINok_700.jpg|Background Gonnagomyway.png|Pictograms Screenshot 2015-07-04 at 7.54.52 PM.png|Coach extraction Videos Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way Just Dance 3 - Are You Gonna Go My Way Just Dance 3 - Are You Gonna Go My Way by Lenny Kravitz References Site Navigation es:Are You Gonna Go My Waypl:Are You Gonna Go My Wayru:Are You Gonna Go My Way Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Remade Songs